Knitted With Love
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Pashmina wanted to give someone close to her heart a special gift for Christmas. Will her special confession of love be accepted or will he reject her?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Hamtaro.

**AN: As it is getting close to the holidays, I thought I would write something like this. Thanks goes to DollieMay 18, for helping me figure out how to write it! This is dedicated to Awesome Rapidash.**

It was the night of Christmas Eve. The night where sugarplums were said to dance in the minds of kids as they slept, and Santa Claus comes bearing gifts to children who were good during the year. The time of year where being with friends, family and loved ones were celebrated.

What most people didn't know was that humans were not the only ones who celebrated such a time. Pashmina currently sat in her cage, with June sleeping nearby. In her paws, she held small knitting needles. Carefully, she moved her paws as she was knitting something from a ball of dark blue yarn.

She smiled to herself, remembering how earlier, the ball of yarn had been much bigger. But, as her project was nearing completion, the ball had shrunk. She was about to finish the scarf soon, she could tell. Just a few more stitches, and she would be done.

The blonde hamster couldn't help blushing slightly. She couldn't help thinking to the hamster she planned on giving this scarf to. _"I really hope he likes it,"_ she thought to herself.

Pashmina had wanted to tell this hamster for the longest time how she felt. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't help feeling shy about it. It wasn't like she could just walk up to him and just say "I love you." Those words had proven to be harder to say than a tongue twister.

She stopped her knitting for a moment, and looked out the window. It looked like such a nice night, with the snow gently falling. Pashmina realized she was starting to get nervous. What if he didn't like her gift? What if he rejected her feelings for him?

At that moment, she realized just how painful it would be if either thing happened. But now was not the time to be getting cold paws! She had been working on this too long to quit now! That and if she never told him in any way, she would never find her answer.

Pashmina then looked back to her knitting and added the final stitches. When she was done, the girl hamster looked at the scarf she made, and smiled happily. Then she picked up a nearby box and placed it inside. Looking around for something else, she found a piece of paper, containing the words she wanted to say and put it into the box as well and placed the lid on top. Being as silent as possible, as to not wake her owner, Pashmina then went about wrapping the box in wrapping paper that was covered in snowflakes. She finished by tying a small red ribbon around the package.

Now, she knew the last step of her plan. Quietly, she exited her cage, bringing along the present that she had only recently finished. At this moment, she was the one who was like Santa Claus, as she had her own present to deliver.

* * *

"Oowah." Hamtaro yawned and stretched opening up his eyes. Rubbing his paws with his face, saying 'Kushi-Kushi' as he did so, a smile spread across his face. Today was none other than Christmas day!

He and the other Ham-Hams had been talking about it all month. They talked about their plans to decorate the Clubhouse, putting up their own little tree, and doing other things that a hamster does when preparing for Christmas. The Clubhouse looked really festive and really put the hams-hams into the holiday spirit.

Laura was still asleep in her bed, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long until she did wake up. He would just have to wait, since he wanted to spend a little more time with his owner before going to the Clubhouse!

Just then, off to his right, he noticed something that was not there the night before. There was a box in his cage, covered in snowflake wrapping paper. "Heke?" he said curiously as he walked over to it. "A present?"

His curiosity getting the better of him, especially since there was no tag or sticker on the box to say who it was from, Hamtaro reached up and grabbed the ribbon. It took time to undo the knot, but he managed it. Then he dove in the wrapping paper, ripping it off. Laura turned over when she heard the noise, and luckily didn't wake from it.

Hamtaro's mouth opened a little bit as he saw a dark blue scarf resting inside the box. He remembered when he and the other Ham-Hams knitted a scarf for Brandy. They did it out of love for their canine friend. But he couldn't help wondering who had made this scarf for him.

That was when he noticed the note that was tucked inside. He picked it up and got a closer look at it. As he did, the answers that he needed filled his mind.

"_Dear Hamtaro,_

_I am writing this, as I've never been able to find the words that I wish to say to you. I've been keeping it a secret from everyone, but I feel I can't to you anymore. I have to tell you the truth._

_The truth is… I am in love with you Hamtaro. I've wanted to say that to you for the longest time. I'm sure you noticed that lately, I would come up to you and try to say something. I'll tell you it is important. And then… I'd lose my nerve. I'd go silent, and no matter what I do, I can't get myself to speak. _

_As the Christmas season is upon us, I decided this is how I would tell you my feelings. In this box is a scarf that I have worked hard to make for you. It was made from the love deep within my heart. I hope that the love I give, as well as this scarf, will fill your Christmas day with happiness._

_Love Pashmina."_

For a moment, the orange and white hamster just stood there, reading over the note again, just to be sure that he read that correctly. He never realized that Pashmina, of all Ham-Hams, had been in love with him! He had been totally clueless about it.

The signs were there, but he just didn't notice it. It was just like Pashmina had written in her note…

* * *

"_Hamtaro?"_

_Hamtaro watched as the familiar girl in the pink scarf rushed over to him. This time, there had been a slight autumn breeze, but winter would soon be upon them. The big leaves crunched at least a little under Pashmina's paws._

"_Pashmina?" Hamtaro asked, as he tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Not really," Pashmina had said nervously, wringing her paws together. "It's just… well, I need to tell you something. It's important."_

_The orange and white hamster waited for what the girl ham had to say that was so important. But instead, she seemed to stand still, aside from shaking a little bit. Something was bothering her, and he knew it. "Heke? Pashmina, what's wrong?"_

_Instead of answering, she just took a step backwards. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could. Hamtaro called after her, but she didn't stop and just kept going."

* * *

_

Back then, he had been worried about her, and thought that it was something worse. He tried asking her a couple times when she didn't come to him, but he got no response from her. He even told the others about the girl's actions, and they didn't know what the problem was either since she wouldn't say anything. She was good at keeping secrets from others.

Now that he read Pashmina's note, everything was clear. There was no problem with her. At least, nothing that was serious. She was in love.

Hamtaro put the note to side and picked up the dark blue scarf. As he did, he smiled softly. Carefully, he wrapped the scarf around his neck, which felt so cozy and warm. He knew he had to do something for her too. And he knew just the way.

* * *

As he walked to the Clubhouse, with his paws hitting the snow, Hamtaro kept a lookout for a certain blonde and white hamster. It didn't take him long to find her. The way her fur swayed in the breeze, along with her scarf… and the sunlight shining down on her. He felt like he was looking at an angel.

"Pashmina!" he called rushing up to her.

"Hamtaro!" she cried, turning to face him. A huge smile crossed her face when she saw what Hamtaro was wearing. "You're wearing the scarf I made you!"

"That's right!" Hamtaro said happily. "I read your note too. And there is something I want to say…"

He leaned forward and grasped her paws and gently pulled Pashmina toward him. He rubbed his cheek against hers, saying 'Schmubby-Wubby' as he did so. When he pulled back, he noticed the blush that had crept into her cheeks.

"Hamtaro," Pashmina murmured, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "Does this mean…"

Hamtaro smiled gently as he reached out with a paw to wipe away her tears. "Yes, Pashmina. I love you too."


End file.
